Satu Hadiah
by CrimsonEmerald
Summary: For event saver: Banjir TomatCeri 2014/Otanjoubi omedetou, Uchiha Sasuke!/"Maaf, aku sama sekali tidak punya hadiah untuk Sasuke-kun saat ini"/"Hn, tak apa. Aku hanya ingin satu hadiah."/"Hadiahnya adalah..."/Sebelah manik crimson dan sepasang netra emerald saling bertatapan./Romance, Fluffy, CANON/Mind to review?


**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**This fict for Uchiha Sasuke birthday, otanjoubi omedetou ^^**

**And for saver event: Banjir Tomat Ceri 2014**

"**Satu Hadiah"**

**Romance, Fluffy, CANON, Miss Typo(s), Gajeness, Pasaran, Abal, de el el.**

**Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura**

**Based on Naruto manga chapter 685, SasuSaku moment! \(^o^)/**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke-_kun_!"

Sasuke menoleh, menemukan sekelebat sosok sang pemanggil yang begitu dikenalnya. Suara yang memanggil namanya dengan keras itu, tak pernah sekalipun dilupakan Sasuke meski mereka sudah terlalu lama berjauhan.

Haruno Sakura. Gadis merah muda mantan rekan tim tujuhnya.

_Hyungg~_

Sakura menyipitkan matanya, saat dirasa kepalanya agak berdenyut. Pandangannya terasa berputar-putar, dan badannya mulai limbung. Tak bisa mempertahankan sisa-sisa keseimbangan tubuhnya. Sakura hampir memejamkan matanya. Disaat ia pikir raganya akan jatuh seketika.

_Grep~_

Namun kemudian dua buah lengan kekar nan kokoh menahan tubuhnya yang siap untuk segera jatuh diatas tanah. Sakura mengerutkan alisnya, melirik pada sang penahan tubuhnya yang sama-sama balas memandangnya.

Sebelah manik _crimson_ dan sepasang netra _emerald _saling bertatapan.

Entah mereka sadari atau tidak, tapi sejak dulu. Ketika mereka bertemu, selalu saja mereka saling bertatapan. Melempar pandangan yang entah perasaan apa yang coba mereka sampaikan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa...?"

Pertanyaan dari Obito didepan mereka, yang melirik dari sudut mata. Membuat tatapan mereka terputus sejenak karena Sasuke memilih melirik Obito kemudian.

"Ini adalah salah satu kemampuanku. Aku dapat berpindah dengan cepat, ke tempat berbeda dari tempatku berada sebelumnya. Namun ada batasan jaraknya, tapi kali ini..."

Sasuke tanpa sadar mengeratkan rengkuhan tangannya dikedua bahu Sakura. Mengundang _emerald _gadis itu untuk sekali lagi melirik wajah tampannya. Dan Sasuke kemudian balas memandangnya.

Lagi. Manik _crimson _dan _emerald _itu tertarik untuk saling bertatapan.

"Sepertinya berhasil."

Sasuke menahan kedutan disudut bibirnya yang entah disadari oleh mata sayu Sakura atau tidak. Sementara Obito melirik keduanya yang masih saling bertatapan.

-ada yang aneh, eh?

.

.

.

Sakura sudah tak sanggup berdiri lagi. Chakranya sudah terkuras habis barusan, dan seluruh tubuhnya gemetar. Sementara Sasuke menuntun gadis itu untuk berbaring ke tepian. Menjauh dari medan perang agar Sakura yang saat ini tak berdaya akan baik-baik saja.

Tunggu dulu,

-sejak kapan Sasuke jadi mencemaskan gadis merah muda itu, eh?

Hn, entahlah. Sasuke sendiri tak mengerti. Mengapa ia jadi bersikap seperti ini pada Sakura. Tiba-tiba menggunakan kekuatan _teleportasi _–nya hanya untuk menangkap tubuh Sakura, menuntun gadis itu untuk berbaring menjauh dari medan perang agar ia baik-baik saja, dan selanjutnya hal aneh apa lagi yang akan dilakukan Sasuke?

Padahal ia bisa saja membiarkan gadis itu jatuh diatas tanah, meninggalkannya yang tak berdaya, dan maju ke pusat medan perang tanpa perlu repot-repot mengkhawatirkannya.

Tapi,

-ada perasaan menjanggal dalam hati Sasuke, perasaan sesak yang selalu Sasuke rasakan ketika mengabaikan gadis itu.

Si gadis merah muda yang sejak dulu selalu mengejar-ngejarnya, suka menangis saat ditinggalkannya, dan bahkan sampai sekarang masih terus menunggunya untuk kembali ke Konoha.

-dan ya. Sepertinya harapan Sakura terkabulkan. Karena Sasuke telah berada di pihak Konoha dan membantu desa di medan perang disana.

_Ne, _menyebalkan.

Sasuke bahkan tak tahu apa Sakura yang merepotkan itu yang menyebalkan, atau dirinya sendiri yang repot-repot mengkhawatirkan Sakura sehingga terlihat sangat menyebalkan.

-sejujurnya, Sasuke tak mengerti perasaannya sendiri.

"Sasuke-_kun_..."

Sasuke yang baru saja menegakkan diri kemudian sedikit menunduk untuk memandang mata sayu Sakura yang memanggil namanya.

Lelaki itu tak menjawab, tapi Sakura tahu ia mendengarkan. Maka iapun kembali melanjutkan.

"_Otanjoubi omedetou.._."

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya, sementara Sakura menorehkan satu senyum lemah diwajahnya.

-Sasuke bahkan tak ingat hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya sendiri, ditengah banyaknya masalah yang ditimbulkan di medang perang ini.

Tapi gadis itu mengingatnya? Dan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya Sasuke tak pernah mendengar kalimat tersebut.

Apa yang harus Sasuke lakukan sekarang? Ia benar-benar tak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa.

Namun, melihat senyuman penuh ketulusan yang tertoreh dibibir Sakura. Membuat Sasuke tertegun seketika. Menyadari Sakura yang tersenyum sebenarnya terlihat amat cantik dengan rambut _softpink _yang sudah mencapai kedua bahu mungilnya.

-kenapa Sasuke jadi berpikiran tentang gadis itu?

"Ano... _gomen ne_. Aku sama sekali tak punya hadiah untuk ulang tahun Sasuke_-kun _saat ini." Sakura bergumam agak sedih, membuat Sasuke tak tega melihatnya. Meski perasaan itu tak tergambar diraut wajahnya.

Dan seketika otaknya mencetuskan ide cemerlang tentang hadiah yang diinginkannya dari Sakura.

"Hn, tak apa. Aku hanya ingin satu hadiah."

Sakura mencoba membuka matanya lebar-lebar, untuk melihat dengan seksama bibir Sasuke yang mulai mengucapkan nama hadiah yang diinginkan pemuda itu padanya.

Dan Sakura tak sabar ingin mempersiapkan hadiah itu setelah perang ini berakhir,

-sampai ia mendengar sendiri nama hadiah yang diinginkan oleh Sasuke.

"Hadiahnya adalah dengan membantuku membangun klan Uchiha setelah perang ini selesai."

Sakura ternganga, sementara Sasuke membalikkan badannya. Menyembunyikan satu kedutan disudut bibirnya yang kian melebar. Kala ia melirik mulut terbuka Sakura yang seakan lupa cara untuk menutupnya.

Satu detik.

Dua detik..

Tiga detik...

Sampai detik selanjutnya barulah Sakura tersadar...

"HEEEE?!"

Sementara Sakura masih berteriak kaget di tempatnya, Sasuke sudah berjalan menjauh dari sang gadis merah muda. Satu senyuman tipis yang sangat langka, tertoreh dibibir sensualnya. Tertangkap mata oleh Obito Uchiha yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Sejak tadi mengamati sepasang muda-mudi yang tengah berinteraksi.

Obito tersenyum lebar, jempolnya terasa gatal untuk segera diangkat dan diacungkan pada Sasuke segera. Andai ia tak sadar dengan nama belakang Uchiha-nya.

"Klan Uchiha tak akan musnah dengan mudah. Aku berharap banyak padamu Sasuke! Buatlah Uchiha-uchiha junior sebanyak-banyaknya dengan gadis merah muda pilihanmu!"

_Well, _Uchiha yang punya otak encer ini tentu punya segudang cara untuk mewujudkan hasrat terpendamnya.

-seperti Sasuke yang secara tersirat melamar Sakura karena ingin gadis itu menjadi ibu dari uchiha-uchiha yang akan diproduksinya.

Ia ingin,

-hanya perut Sakura-lah yang kan menerima benih uchiha darinya.

Kau mengerti maksudnya, bukan?

-kalau Sasuke ingin membangun klan Uchiha,

Hanya dengan seorang Haruno Sakura.

Yang akan menjadi hadiah ulang tahunnya setelah perang nanti.

Entah apa yang tengah dirasakan Sakura saat ini karena pemuda itu ternyata sudah mengabulkan satu impiannya sejak kecil. Malu, senang, atau bahagia?

Yang penting ia akan menjadi pengantin Sasuke Uchiha.

Segera.

.

.

.

**..OWARI..**

Fict untuk ultah Sasu-nyan :3 sekaligus fict ketiga BTC dan fict canon pertama untuk event ini XD Maaf ya kalau gaje, ini diketik ditengah mata lagi kabur-kaburnya X3 Udah ah, udah lewat tengah malam disini. Yang terpenting aku hanya ingin SasuSaku dicanonkan om kishi setelah beliau membuat SasuSaku hint di chapter kemarin~ hhehe

_Otanjoubi omedetou, Sasuke-kun..._

**Banjir Tomat Ceri 2014: **_"Fresh and Reddish Like Cherry Tomato!"_

Last, mind to review? ;)


End file.
